1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a front end structure for a vehicle body and a bracket for supporting a rearward extending part arranged on a frontward portion of the vehicle body.
2. Background Information
In order to improve the safety performance of a vehicle during a collision, it is important to deploy an air bag for protecting a passenger when a frontal collision is detected. A well known method of detecting a frontal collision is to provide an acceleration sensor on a vehicle body frame of a frontward portion of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-63445 discloses a vehicle body frame that has an acceleration sensor mounted on a vehicle body frame of a frontward portion of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved front end structure and an improved vehicle body frontal pipe securing bracket. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.